


DRABBLE: Bishop takes Knight (Lucius/Ron)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of chess can lead to much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Bishop takes Knight (Lucius/Ron)

**DRABBLE:** Bishop takes Knight (Lucius/Ron)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Lucius/Ron  
 **RATING:** R  
 **SUMMARY:** A game of chess can lead to much more  
 **A/N:** Written during my 'It's A Lucius Day' today based on a prompt from [](http://larinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[**larinzia**](http://larinzia.livejournal.com/)

The chess match was truly a stroke of genius, Ron thought as he positioned his knight to overtake Lucius' bishop. He would win the match in exactly four moves and the cheeky grin he was currently sporting was certainly making Lucius frustrated and sloppy.

"Problem?" Ron asked, spinning one of Lucius' claimed chess pieces on its side.

"Not at all," Lucius replied moving his bishop just as Ron predicted.

"Predictable," Ron said standing and taking the bishop off the chess board. "You let him get taken," he added straddling Lucius' lap and placing his knight in the empty bishop square. "Three more moves..." he whispered against Lucius' lips.

"And I get to take you," Lucius replied, placing his castle beside the Ron's knight.

"That's an illegal move," Ron purred in his ear, the bishop piece in his fingers tracing Lucius' nape. "You don't put that there."

"I have a better place to put that bishop," Lucius replied, his lips lightly grazing Ron's neck. "But you'll have to enlarge it first."  



End file.
